Talk:Stiletto's Orders Intercepted
Octogorgon Spawn Not sure what the spawn time is on this mob (Octogorgon) but I killed everything in sight and he still didn't spawn even after about 30 minutes. :he doesnt have a spawn time, he's up when you enter the instance. make sure your in the correct instance, there are multiple versions of Cove of Decay. you need the the plain one, i think it still an access quest. Cove_of_Decay_Timeline --UberFuzzy 16:02, 16 September 2007 (UTC) Cove of Decay - access quest As of LU 45 (I think) no access quest for the vanilla version of this instance --Blin 21:51, 13 July 2008 (UTC) :Confirmed to be needed, only one person in your party need have completed it though. --Eldooberino 16:55, 8 December 2008 (UTC) The Spawning of Stiletto Stiletto doesn't swim in Crater Lake After looking for Stiletto in Crater Lake many times and failing to find him, I blundered into him today. He's a ratonga, and was walking amongst the Skindancer gnolls. Fortunately I managed to kill him and obtain the quest. He spawned for me at /waypoint 361.54, 3.67, 1102.31 - there are 3 rocks stacked upon each other. After camping the area for over an hour I sat atop the rock and waited, and within a couple of minutes he spawned right on top of us (me and my pet)! So maybe there's something to these rocks? Maybe not, but that's where I found him today! --Eldooberino 16:55, 8 December 2008 (UTC) I was sitting on the three rocks (/waypoint 309.56, 11.40, 1,220.13) when I noticed Stiletto walking towards the Shrine of Decay. This was at 8:13 am my time and it happened to be a little after 10am game time. I followed him for ten minutes and found that he traveled in a criss-cross pattern all over in front of the Shrine. He made numerous stops directly in front of the shrine as well. Picture a triangle, with the Shrine at the top and the crater lake right there at the bottom. Stiletto made his criss-cross pathing all over inside of that triangle. After ten minutes I was afraid that he might despawn, so I killed him. He was gray but he still dropped the letter for the quest. -- Mehtuus (talk/ ) 16:57, June 1, 2010 (UTC) Stiletto climbed out of the rift walking towards the Shrine at 431, -3.34, 1125.11 at about 6AM Norrath Time. (moved to talk page by --Kodia 10:34, June 22, 2010 (UTC)) The Orders go Directly into your inventory (make sure if you are grouped, that looting is limited to the person needing the Orders), but you will see the note in your chat window if you have your chat settings right you only have to click on it in that window and the Quest will be offered to you. As a Kerra-Fury, I have a "Tracking" capability, which allowed me to find him in seconds. Perhaps group up with a Kerra (Tracking is a Kerra racial ability I believe) or other who has such an ability. At approximately 1:55pm CST/7:00am Game Time, I tracked Stiletto walking from the Giants, right around where Chief Derrog stands. It had to be as soon as he spawned because I had been going between the other spawnpoints for about 30 minutes. ~~ Tahratia.Unrest~~ New Level to start Quest? January 15th 2010, I received quest at level 26. -- comment left by User:Itpaladin on the main page :Can anyone else confirm this? -- Mysterious drake 01:56, January 16, 2010 (UTC) No Hand for Grey Kill? Was doing this as lvl 58 zerker, after killing Octo, chest became clickable, but would not pop and give reward. Kding 08:25, June 22, 2010 (UTC) Level 82 dirge got the hand grey. Maybe just a glitch last time. --04:20, August 15, 2010 (UTC)Kding No Weavemaster update for grey? I did not get the update from his body and there was no chest.Shaenmo 07:14, January 18, 2012 (UTC)